


Steam Rises

by Dissipating_Mango



Category: Ballmastrz: 9009 (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emetophobia, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Shower Sex, Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, kinda ace is a teenager, so keeping the underage tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: Gaz finds a guilty Ace drunk and helps clean him up
Relationships: Ace Ambling/Gaz Digzy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Steam Rises

It was dawn. Or was it dusk? Fuck it, all Gaz knew was somehow the sun was just a glint in the sky and Ace, trembling like a stray found half dead in the alley, had his head in her lap. 

"You're gonna be ok, hang tight. The shakes are the worst part," Gaz muttered. 

Dusted like blood around his lips was a soft pink, a faint ammonia scent wafting from his mouth. 

"I'm sorry…" 

"No you're not." 

Ace whimpered at the bite in her tone. "I am, I was really trying."

"Oh that's rich," Gaz snapped. "Listen up kid, as someone with more than a week's experience hiding being sauced, showing up dazed and smelling like a BEHO tank ain't exactly incognito." It's like he wasn't even trying; like he wanted to get caught. He shuddered, wordless, and eyes pressing tears down his cheeks. 

"Are- are you still gonna tell the rest of the team?" Ace asked through hiccups. Gaz paused a minute. It was clear he didn't want them to know. She floated the idea briefly as a measure to stop his usage, but he reacted…explosively. Shouted about how the rest of the team were 'losers who wouldn't understand' like Gaz could, how he couldn't let them know their team leader was relapsing; they needed structure, they needed discipline. 

But, he didn't lie to Gaz. He was spiking BEHOs with her alcohol. 

"I feel bad," Ace mumbled. 

"You should."

"No no I feel _bad_ ," his voice was shaky. His body was shaky. "I think I'm" 

Ace heaved, leaning over and proceeded to cover his uniform in sickly pink vomit. Shuddering again, he stared up at Gaz with watery eyes. 

"Sorry!"

The shock of being barfed on by this kid was slowly turning into anger. This son of a bitch, not only was he hiding his usage but biting off way more than he could

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" He cried. "I can't do anything right..."

Gaz sighed. He felt bad enough, he didn't need another lecture. Long talks like that didn't do shit to change hearts and minds; she'd know. District mandated group rehab was all 'accept yourself' and 'you're gonna make mistakes' but that was bullshit, she didn't have to accept what they believed. She drank because she wanted to, not because some limp dick with a lousy degree thought she had a problem. "C'mon, no point sitting around in this mess, let's head to the showers." 

He stumbled, tripping over his own feet as he stood. "W-who's gonna clean up?" 

Gaz stared at the floor and shrugged. "Eh, as long as it isn't me, who cares?" 

He held tightly onto her arm, leaning against her for support more than actually walking. Pale and weary, he kept a decent pace, pausing every now and then to start dry heaving, before they finally made it to the locker room. Gingerly, Ace sat on a bench and began to undress. 

"Hang tight, don't pass out, I'll grab some towels and get the water started." 

Pulling a towel and a change of clothes from his locker, Gaz wandered back to find him lying naked on the bench, curled up and shivering slightly. 

"Damn it! I told you not to pass out," she groaned, tossing his things onto the floor. Fantastic. Mustering all the sympathy she had, Gaz bent down and pulled the boy into her arms. He smelled awful and mumbled incoherently. Part of her felt jealous she never had anyone to save her like this when she was too drunk to wash herself; no one came to _her_ rescue when she woke with the taste of regret between her teeth. Another part of her however, felt relieved he'd never known that. 

The water seemed to wake him up a bit. Cold drops hitting his face as she sat him on the tile. 

"C-can you m-make it a little, w-warmer?" He asked through chattering teeth. Gaz obliged. "Thanks…" 

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "Here's the soap, make some use of it." 

Trembling fingertips grabbed at the soap but it slipped through his hands. He sighed, knocking his head against the wall. 

"Sorry…" 

Gaz groaned. "S'okay." She got up, Ace's horrified reaction synchronized with her movement.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" He whimpered. 

"I'll be right back, don't worry." 

He curled into himself, giving the impression of a soggy napkin a moment from being thrown away. Her footsteps, boisterous as they were, seemed to brighten his mood at the sound. She lathered a washcloth and presented it to Ace. 

"Are you gonna wash me?" He asked quietly.

Gaz hummed. Well, she intended for him to grab it himself but….

"Yeah," she murmured. "Sit back kid." 

Ace exhaled with closed eyes and opened his body, leaning against the wall. The water was a soft, droning noise behind them, steam cascading over their bodies like rolling fog. He sighed when she brought the soapy towel to his chest, cleaning him of the dried, fuschia bile stuck to his skin. Again around his neck, petting gingerly as his mistakes washed down the drain and he was made clean once more. 

"I don't have a cup but uh, you're gonna wanna rinse your mouth baby," Gaz cooed. Ace nodded, dazed, catching the water from above into his mouth and dribbling it back out onto the floor. 

"You're getting all wet." Half a giggle and half a concern, Ace pointed to her soaked clothes. "Why are you dressed in the shower? That's just weird." 

"Because I'm not actually showering right now," Gaz responded. In the back of her mind she knew he probably wasn't at an age where it was a conscious ploy to get her naked, he was still pretty young but, at the same time, that's exactly what it felt like. Really though, even if it was the case, what was wrong with that? 

Ace blinked with shiny round eyes. "Then come shower with me."

"Why?" 

"I don't want to be alone." 

With little more than a short hum, Gaz shrugged off her clothes. They showered together all the time, it's not like there was anything he hadn't seen before going on. Nude, she stepped under the water, breathing in soothing steam. 

"Man, this almost reminds me of the time I went to that expensive bath-house resort up north," she sighed. That place had _the most_ cushy interior, utterly lavish. The perfumes rolled through the air like billowy clouds and silky-skinned attendants were chomping at the bit to make a quick buck off the game's most famous player. 

"What's the point of a bath-house?" Ace asked. "Don't houses have private bathrooms?" 

"I was more there for the orgy-tastic ambience than getting clean," Gaz chuckled. Speaking of which, she lowered herself to one knee and plucked the soapy towel from Ace's hands. "Not that there isn't something to be said for a nice hot shower all to yourself. Mm, or a bath…" Her mind wandered to skinny dipping in jacuzzi bubbles. 

"Oh." Ace stood up, standing just a little too close for comfort. They'd stood this close before, when everyone was together in the locker room and space was a luxury, but this close proximity, when it was just them, was unnecessary. "I've never showered alone before." 

"Never?" 

He shook his head. "In the orphanage they used to shove all the kids together in one shower."

"Well you should really try it someday," Gaz murmured, soaping up her arms. "You're missing out." 

She tried to ignore the fact Ace's eyes were glued to her tits. 

"I don't think I'm missing out." 

Fuck. She wet her lips, wet hair sticking to her face as the boy inched his way towards her. If she didn't acknowledge it, maybe it wasn't happening. 

"Do you need the soap?" Gaz reached her hand out, and with more force than she expected, Ace grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his chest. Frozen, she watched with held breath as he used her hand much like a loofa, dragging lower and lower until

"I got it you little brat," she growled. Cupping around his groin with the washcloth, she smirked when he bucked his hips into her hand. "You think you're so clever huh?" 

He gave a dumbfounded nod in agreement and began moving her hand up and down. Gaz scoffed. 

"You gain a couple inches and think you're gonna get away with being a smartass?" He dropped the towel and wrapped her fingers around his length, hand overtop hers. 

"Look kid, I"

"I'm not a kid anymore," Ace groused. Her grip tightened. 

"Says you." She pulled away, much to his displeasure. "As far as I'm concerned, you have all the sexual prowess of a crippled sewer rat." 

Before Gaz could blink she suddenly became aware of the cold shower wall on her breasts and stomach. He pinned her to the wall.

"You don't have to believe me, I can show you," Ace muttered. 

Show her…? 

"Easy on the merchandise," Gaz grumbled. Inexperienced hands, though their owner was _desperately_ trying to believe otherwise, grabbed at her hips like putty. Fine, if he wanted to cop a feel, that was nothing she couldn't handle. It was the stiffness poking into her thigh that gave her pause. 

"Ace…" she started. Something slippery rubbed against her skin, and she had a feeling it wasn't exactly soap. "Hey, slow down jackass, your claws are pinching delicate areas I don't exactly want shredded." 

He moved with the same ambition and speed as when he played, hunger for his newest metaphoric goal leading the way. The water was getting cooler. His hands were hot.

"I know what you want," Ace muttered. Gaz assumed he couldn't find her entrance, given he was rutting between her thighs, precum smearing on her pussy lips. 

"That's pretty presumptuous of someone I've never taken to bed before." 

"I've heard what they call you, you like to be told mean, horrible things." 

"You were spying on me?" 

She gasped as the boy finally thrust up into her. He wasn't especially _big_ but the lack of prep or warning was enough to knock the wind out of her. 

"They treat you like you'd sleep with anyone in the metazone who'd have you," Ace whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

Gaz moaned. "I would…" 

"What about me?" He pressed her against the wall harder, forcibly arching her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked into her body. "Why didn't you want me?" 

"I didn't _ah_ exactly see you as on the table." 

He pressed his face into her shoulder and Gaz cringed at the shuddery gasps leaving his mouth. Warm tears were lost in the steam of the shower.

"Are we friends Gaz?" 

For fucks sake. "Yeah, yeah we're friends, just keep moving." 

"I'd never say those mean things to you…" Ace breathed. "You're so amazing Gaz, you feel…" He whimpered, thrusting faster. "Really good…"

Gaz suddenly felt very present and remembered Ace wasn't any old whiskey-dicked bar patron, he was a virgin teen, with the stamina of one too. 

"Ace, don't you fucking cum in me," she warned.

"I'm..." 

"Pull-out for me, c'mon Ace." She wiggled her hips away from him, hoping he was close enough to ride it out. Her heart sank as he gripped her tighter and yanked her back. "Ace I told you"

"I wanna fill my..."

"Don't"

"Mommy…" 

Gaz froze. Sure enough, just a second later and he was pressed against her tight as possible, twitching cock shoved deep as he could get it. He was quiet when he finally slid out of her, cum dripping down her thighs. 

Sheepishly, Ace stuttered. "S-sorry…" 

Gaz groaned. Whatever, she could make him pick up some plan B tomorrow. Her eyes followed his body as he promptly rinsed off and left the shower to dress. A little disappointed, but unsurprised a boy his age would be a somewhat careless lover, she did the same. 

He was sitting on the bench, fiddling with his fingers, when she approached him again. Big puppy dog eyes looked up at her. 

"Can you walk me to my room?" 

Gaz grumbled but agreed to do so, paying attention to the way he awkwardly reached for her hand and immediately pulled back when she noticed. The hallways never seemed so long before, and this was _after_ she escorted him the first time, drunk and weary. Sobered up a bit, somehow it seemed worse, like this was the _real_ walk of shame. 

By the time they reached his room, Gaz had enough of whatever this was for one evening. She ushered him to his bed and popped up the moment he laid down. 

"Wait!" 

A small hand tugged at her shirt. "Can't you stay a little longer?" 

"Sorry kid, I got business to attend to." 

Ace bit his lip. "Just for a little bit?" 

She paused. She sighed. She let him pull her into his bed and wrap around her body, the soft illumination from the window painting his face like a blue portrait. 

Fine. 


End file.
